Love 15
by OtobekruD
Summary: Ore-sama always gets what ore-sama wants. Always. It doesn't matter if the person is him of all people, ore-sama will succeed.


**Love 15**

**Chapter One **

Preview: Ore-sama always gets what ore-sama wants. _Always. _It doesn't matter if the person is him of all people, ore-sama _will_ succeed.

Go ahead.

* * *

Atobe had always felt smug about the things he had in contrast with the things the people around him _don't _have. After all, he did have everything anyone could ever want and more. And even if he did not have in his posession something he desired, all it took was some fame and fortune, and all would be well again. But sometimes, he felt a bit lonely. Not knowing that what he felt was lonelyness, Atobe had categorized it as discontentment. And in pattern, found even more things he did not have.

There were really only two things that he did not posess that truely made him annoyed. One, Tezuka's received admiration for his 'exceedingly fake' bravery and courage. Two, Tezuka's effect on people, one so strong that immediately, they became a follower, not like his numerous fans. Because that's what they were; fans. These were really the only two things that made Atobe's heart itch suddenly, and it would not go away, not after anything. If he were any normal person, this would be easily identified as lonelyness, yearning for something more than just followers; something like friends.

But he was no normal person, and so things had to progress to a more drastic level, one by the name of competition. That's right, the almighty 'ore-sama' thought of Tezuka Kunimitsu as competition, nothing short of a rival. And that's exactly why they 'accidentaly' enrolled in the most emulating high schools in the history of the world of high school tennis.

1111111111

Tezuka was a well known young man by the time he entered high school. So well known in fact that on the first day of school, some group of fangirls had decorated and stuffed his locker with millions of hearts and letters. Among these letters were piles of chocolate, candies, little figurines, and worst of all, phone numbers scribbled in size 82 writting. Which was pretty damn big.

It was not like the school was on a shortage of talented tennis prodigies-in fact, besides the schools most detested rival Shueisen, Houheido Jikensha-Heisha for short-had the best records of high school tennis champions from miles around. It was no surprise that Tezuka had easily been accepted at the prestigious school along with Fuji, and Oishi. Takashi had, as he promised, quit tennis to go study the culinary arts overseas, and both Inui and Eiji had, sadly, departed to different areas; Inui to a private high where his intelligence and strategizing was greatly encouraged to flourish, and Eiji to an even further detachment area where many gold medalist acrobatic performers had previously enrolled.

Because of this, and the fact that it took two and a half hours just to get back to Seigaku and their homes, the three felt extremely separated, and found the periods of silence between them extending longer and longer, neither one of them feeling open enough to talk. It wasn't like finding new friends were any difficult, with their well recognized talents, except it seemed like everyone was just trying to be friends for just about that, and nothing else.

In Heisha, there was no thing called 'tennis season'. Every day of the year was 'tennis season', and that was probably the best time of day for any of them; walking out of their final class of the day and onto the private courts; if it was sunny they'd go out to play, and if it were raining, they would go indoors to play. The whole school was involved with tennis, to no surprise. And slowly, Tezuka, Fuji, and Oishi found themselves amongst some of the best athletes they had ever played. No longer were they the elite, no longer was Tezuka the almighty captain, or Fuji the rumored prodigy. They had to prove themselves every chance they got, and they found soon enough that the school was split in half; into the regulars and regular hopefuls, and the no-chancers. They were in the regular hopefuls section.

It was the same with Atobe. Practice day in and day out, tested to the limit, and so worn out by the end of each day that sometimes, he even forgot to refer to himself as 'ore-sama'. Which was pretty damn severe.

* * *

  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
